An engine output control apparatus, which executes engine output control for preventing an excessive torque input exceeding an upper limit of transmittable torque transmitted through a power train, has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-092522 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2004-092522”). The engine output control device disclosed in JP2004-092522 is exemplified in a power train constructed by an engine and a belt-drive continuously variable transmission (CVT). For instance, in a high-engine-load high-engine-speed range (see the hatched area, in other words, the belt-slip-prevention input torque limiting area in a belt-drive CVT shift map illustrated in FIG. 10), there is a possibility that torque cannot be sufficiently transmitted through the power train owing to an undesirable slippage between the segmented steel belt (the drive belt) and primary and secondary pulleys. The undesirable slippage leads to the problem of a deterioration in durability of the belt-drive CVT. In order to prevent such a belt slip, engine power output is limited or restricted by way of a throttle-opening decrease control of an electronically-controlled throttle valve, in other words, a so-called engine torque-down control.